


Room in Suna

by sunilght



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunilght/pseuds/sunilght
Summary: insp. by the movie room in rome. After years of seeing each other only in passing, missions and life drawing them in different directions, Ino and Sakura meet thru fate in a Sunagakure bar and feel a connection different than their normal bond of friendship.





	Room in Suna

Ino is nervous. Grips the wine glass tighter, nails painted deep purple, matching the cosmos above them. Sakura watches her with interest, just enough away to allow the girl space but close enough that she can feel the pull, wishes to reach out and stroke the blonde’s long hair.

“I’ve never... looked at a woman like I’ve looked at you,” Ino says, eyes now on the city sprawled before their balcony. They are in Suna for separate missions, ran into each other at a bar late at night when both were already slightly dizzy. Sakura’s apartment was closer, just slightly but enough for a hand to pull Ino’s towards the door. Inside, it’s a different dizzy. When she looks into the other’s green eyes there’s a warmth not unlike wine but stronger.

Sakura simply tilts her head, looks her childhood friend up and down and then looks away. It has been some time since they’ve truly seen each other; their lives had grown busy, taken them on paths that infrequently crossed. She was grateful for this moment but unsure how the other felt of it. If ino wanted what she wanted.

The blonde’s lips part, then pause; she takes a sip of her drink before saying, “Would you like to see me naked?”

All the pink-haired girl can do is nod, voice caught in anticipation, and she watches the other reach towards the zipper on her side, slowly revealing skin as she unzips the dress she donned for the night. Ino’s fingers hesitate at the strap on her shoulder, though; she looks back out across Suna and then at Sakura, blush rising to her face.

This was new and she was nervous. She had stripped for many men, of course, but standing in front of her friend, and in front of the foreign village they had run into each other at, was too much to keep her full composure.

“Maybe inside would be better?” Sakura suggests softly, eyes on the other’s face, even as she was tempted to peek at the slight skin that was visible where the dress was undone. 

It’s Ino’s turn to nod. They grasp hands for just a moment, transitioning through the balcony door to the dimly lit room, but in that moment Ino’s blush deepens. She thinks back to when they were young; thinks back to when they fought over the Uchiha boy; thinks back to just a few hours ago when she saw the familiar pink hair sitting on the other side of the bar, and their eyes met and that connection they had always shared sparked again—but different. So much was different.

Could she blame the alcohol? She doesn’t think so. She thinks, maybe I’ve always felt this way for her. Instead of saying these things, she instead says, “I think it might be better if you helped me,” sets her drink down.

Sakura steps forward, eyes on Ino’s before they fall to where her fingertips brush the girl’s shoulder, trail down the opened side. There are goosebumps where their skin touches and it makes her eager—she’s wanted to see Ino this way for some time, though she cannot pinpoint when her envy became desire, or if it had been that way early, innocent and hidden in her younger self’s heart.

She grasps the bottom of the dress, eyes flicking back to those soft blues to ask permission before slowly lifting the fabric. It takes all her will not to watch as Ino’s thighs are unveiled, but she needs to make sure Ino’s sure of this. There’s too much between them to rush this, to ruin a night already so impulsive and wonderful.

“Do you like what you see?” Ino asks, slight worry notable in her voice. Sakura uses this question to let her eyes trail down the body before her, pausing on the lacy bra and large breasts, her soft but defined abdomen, matching lacy panties that hugged her hips in such a way that the pink-haired nin wished to rip them off.

"Yes,” she whispers, before she leans forward and brushes her lips lightly against Ino’s. “You’re beautiful.”

The blonde’s cheeks turn a shade closer to her friend’s hair and she reaches out, hesitates for just a moment to be sure of her actions, then assists Sakura in undressing. When they stand before each other, naked, underwear joining clothing on the ground, it’s hard for both to move their eyes from the newly-shown skin. Ino’s lips quirk upwards of their own will, in awe of the way Sakura looks in this moment.

With slow ease they move towards the bed. When the covers are pulled back, though, Ino wonders if this is what they should do. Sakura feels her tense up and moves her hand from her waist to her face. “We can take it slow.” She lays down beside the blonde but with inches between them. It was unbelievable how close they were, how much closer she wanted to be—but it was more important that Ino feel comfortable with each step.

They lay like this for immeasurable time until Sakura’s hand, which gently stroked the other’s cheek, brushed hair from her face, falls to the pillow. Ino waits with quiet breath. Sakura is still beautiful even asleep, so similar to the memories in her mind of years ago, when they were closer, saw each other more. Would this have happened if they had remained more in touch? Or would it have happened sooner?

She stands after some time, careful not to wake the sleeping nin, and gathers her clothes, all the while watching her. There is some regret in her movements—not from the moment they had shared hours before, but from leaving while she slept. But her mission calls, and if she was honest with herself, she was scared of the step they had taken in their friendship; scared of what it meant for her to feel this attraction toward not only another woman, but towards Sakura.

“This secret will sleep between us, hopefully as peacefully as you are now,” the blonde whispers, and she brushes the slightest kiss across Sakura’s forehead before leaving the room—and a part of herself she hadn’t known until that night.


End file.
